marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Mexico
| Locale = | Dimensions = 121,365 sq. mi. | Population = | First = Captain America Comics #56 | HistoryText = American Frontier During the days of the American Frontier, many gunfighters traveled through the area. Along the Mogollon Range, outlaw hero Kid Colt infiltrated the gang known as the Wild Bunch in order to shut them down . A local prospector named Barney discovered an old Spanish exploration ship that was land locked in the middle of the desert. Barney was murdered by the Calico Kid who then went to locate the ship and the gold doubloons inside. They were pursued by Barney's friends Tex Morgan and Lobo, who killed Calico and his gang, and left the ship and its loot to be buried in a sandstorm . In the town of Taos, the Two-Gun Kid prevented rancher and banker Whit Martel from murdering his rival, Esteban Terrero . 20th Century In 1946, a gang of criminals discovered a tree that literally grew diamonds located in Stone Gulch on land owned by the government. They attempted to keep the knowledge of the tree a secret, however, the Human Torch and Toro uncovered the tree and insured that the government claimed the tree . In 1949, Sun Girl was invited to New Mexico where she was to be honored by the Hopi people. There she was kidnapped by the strange Cube Men and taken to the planet Autan on behalf of their master the so-called Brain Monster. Sun Girl eventually liberated herself and returned to Earth . In 1954, the international criminal known as the Vulture built his original hideout in the deserts of New Mexico where he attempted to develop "super atomic bombs", until he was defeated by the Human Torch and Toro and his base destroyed in a nuclear explosion . Later, government atomic bomb tests irradiated and mutated a dinosaur egg, unleashing a fully grown dinosaur that terrorized the western United States until it was stopped by the Torch and Toro. In 1955, Secret Service Agent Rick Davis prevented Communist agents in the region from sabotaging early rocket tests. Modern Age The New Mexico desert is the site of the Gamma Bomb tests that transformed Bruce Banner into the Hulk and had many of his early adventures there. When the Hulk went on a rampage in New Mexico's Sector B, Rick Jones contacted the Avengers to stop him, but they failed to catch him, as he hid underwater for a long time, only to resurface in the Atlantic Ocean . Earth-1610 SHIELD Aero-Space Development Station #9 is located in New Mexico. The Kree sabotaged a launch at this base which led to a major confrontation between agents of the Kree and Mahr-Vehl, the Fantastic Four, and most of the Ultimates. On Earth-1610, a disillusioned Captain America renounced his warrior mantle and lived in a remote area of New Mexico. Later in an unrelated incident, Sue Storm and Thor discovered a Hydra Research Station near Bloomfield. With the help of Monica Chang and SHIELD the agents of Hydra were defeated and the base was dismantled. | PointsOfInterest = Alamogordo Albuquerque *Firebird's Base of Operations *Headquarters of a secret research lab of the federal government Area 102 *Where Bruce Banner and General Ross both once lived. Arrowshaft * Town attacked by Rick Jones when he was the Hulk. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Clay Quartermain arrival prompted Jones to escape. Carlsbad * Carlsbad Caverns National Park * Home Base Headquarters Desert Base * First Gamma Bomb Test Elijah Gamma Base *Old Hulkbusters Headquarters Jackalope Jericho * This town was destroyed a rampaging Hulk, by then physically separated from Banner. - Jude * Dr. W. Lee Benway, in cahoots with Jude's Sheriff Bradley Martin held his mad scientist facilities in a villa north of Jude, until it was destroyed by the Hulk and he was arrested by Spider-Woman. La Paloma * La Paloma Medical Center Las Cruces *Ryking Institute Liberty Lordsburg *Old home of Lincoln Slade Los Alamos * Where Mandrill, Multiple Man, and Nekra Sinclair were born. Mesa Verde Mossback Flats Navapo * Seat of Desert State University, alma mater to Bruce Banner. Puente Antiguo (Earth-199999) * A small town near a "Bifrost site" where dimensional travelers access Earth via the Bifrost. Rio Vista * This town was briefly attacked by Tyrannus when he was in the Abomination's body. Roswell * Town where the Roswell UFO incident took place. Santa Fe * State Capital Stoneridge * Damaged by Hulk's rampage and the Avengers trying to stop him. * Gammaworld , Olympus Group R&D Lab 454 Taos *Where Firebird was born. Tecumcari Wellman Gorge White Sands New Mexico's National Monument Unknown location *At an unknown location in New Mexico, H.A.M.M.E.R. (Earth-616) has installed a base where they tortured Kate Waynesboro. (Dark Reign: The List: Hulk #01) Highest Point: Wheeler Peak, 13,779 ft. | Residents = | Notes = *All This and World War II *Hulk #1 *Generation X 20 *West Coast Avengers Volume 2 17 | Trivia = | Links = * NewMexico.gov * New Mexico Tourism Department * New Mexico Cultural Encyclopedia, Lexicon, and News * Wikipedia article about New Mexico }} Category:U.S. States